wigglesfandomcom-20200223-history
Children's Hospital/Gallery
File:We'reBuilding!Opening.png|The Wiggles File:CanYou(PointYourFingersandDotheTwist?)(2002)1.png File:CanYou(PointYourFingersandDotheTwist?)(2002)2.png File:CanYou(PointYourFingersandDotheTwist?)(2002)3.png|Can You (Point Your Fingers And Do The Twist?) File:CanYou(PointYourFingersandDotheTwist?)(2002)4.png|Anthony playing the drums File:CanYou(PointYourFingersandDotheTwist?)(2002)5.png|Jeff File:CanYou(PointYourFingersandDotheTwist?)(2002)6.png|Murray playing the red Maton electric guitar File:CanYou(PointYourFingersandDotheTwist?)(2002)7.png|Greg, Anthony, and Murray File:CanYou(PointYourFingersandDotheTwist?)(2002)8.png File:CanYou(PointYourFingersandDotheTwist?)(2002)9.png File:CanYou(PointYourFingersandDotheTwist?)(2002)10.png File:CanYou(PointYourFingersandDotheTwist?)(2002)11.png File:CanYou(PointYourFingersandDotheTwist?)(2002)12.png File:CanYou(PointYourFingersandDotheTwist?)(2002)13.png File:CanYou(PointYourFingersandDotheTwist?)(2002)14.png File:CanYou(PointYourFingersandDotheTwist?)(2002)15.png File:CanYou(PointYourFingersandDotheTwist?)(2002)16.png|Greg File:CanYou(PointYourFingersandDotheTwist?)(2002)17.png File:CanYou(PointYourFingersandDotheTwist?)(2002)18.png File:CanYou(PointYourFingersandDotheTwist?)(2002)19.png|Anthony and Greg File:CanYou(PointYourFingersandDotheTwist?)(2002)20.png File:CanYou(PointYourFingersandDotheTwist?)(2002)21.png File:CanYou(PointYourFingersandDotheTwist?)(2002)22.png File:CanYou(PointYourFingersandDotheTwist?)(2002)23.png File:CanYou(PointYourFingersandDotheTwist?)(2002)24.png File:CanYou(PointYourFingersandDotheTwist?)(2002)25.png File:CanYou(PointYourFingersandDotheTwist?)(2002)26.png File:CanYou(PointYourFingersandDotheTwist?)(2002)27.png File:CanYou(PointYourFingersandDotheTwist?)(2002)28.png|The Wiggles File:NetworkWigglesNews.png|Network Wiggles News File:WatchingTheWaves(episode)1.png File:WatchingTheWaves(episode)2.png File:WatchingTheWaves(episode)3.png|Greg File:WatchingTheWaves(episode)4.png|Ceiling butterflies File:WatchingTheWaves(episode)5.png|Dorothy File:WatchingTheWaves(episode)6.png|Scott and Dorothy File:WatchingTheWaves(episode)7.png|Scott File:WatchingTheWaves(episode)8.png|Dorothy, (Would You Like To Dance?) File:WatchingTheWaves(episode)9.png File:WatchingTheWaves(episode)10.png File:WatchingTheWaves(episode)11.png|Scott listening to Dorothy's heart while using a stethoscope File:WatchingTheWaves(episode)12.png File:WatchingTheWaves(episode)13.png File:WatchingTheWaves(episode)14.png File:WatchingTheWaves(episode)15.png|Kyle File:WatchingTheWaves(episode)16.png File:WatchingTheWaves(episode)17.png|Purple dragon File:WatchingTheWaves(episode)18.png File:WatchingTheWaves(episode)19.png File:WatchingTheWaves(episode)20.png File:WatchingTheWaves(episode)21.png|Scott wearing a Dorothy mask File:WatchingTheWaves(episode)22.png|"Goodbye for now! Bye!" File:WatchingTheWaves(episode)23.png|Greg announcing the weather while wearing a stethoscope File:WatchingTheWaves(episode)24.png|Greg and Captain Feathersword File:WatchingTheWaves(episode)25.png|Captain Feathersword File:WatchingTheWaves(episode)26.png|Weather: A rolling of roses File:WatchingTheWaves(episode)27.png|"Back to you, Greg." File:WatchingTheWaves(episode)28.png|Greg making rosy tea File:WatchingTheWaves(episode)29.png|Rosy tea File:WatchingTheWaves(episode)30.png|Greg announcing sports File:WatchingTheWaves(episode)31.png File:WatchingTheWaves(episode)32.png|The Wiggly Friends File:WatchingTheWaves(episode)33.png|Mirrored stock footage File:WatchingTheWaves(episode)34.png File:WatchingTheWaves(episode)35.png|Sports: Hurdling File:WatchingTheWaves(episode)36.png|Dorothy, Captain, and Henry File:WatchingTheWaves(episode)37.png|Henry and Captain File:WatchingTheWaves(episode)38.png File:WatchingTheWaves(episode)39.png|Dorothy and Captain File:WatchingTheWaves(episode)40.png|Dorothy and Henry File:WatchingTheWaves(episode)41.png|Henry File:WatchingTheWaves(episode)42.png File:WatchingTheWaves(episode)43.png|Greg signing off File:WatchingTheWaves(episode)44.png File:WigglyCommunityServiceAnnouncement.png|"And now, a Wiggly Community Service Announcement." File:AtthePlayland1.png|Jeff File:AtthePlayland2.png File:AtthePlayland3.png|Wiggly Community Service Announcement: At the Playland File:AtthePlayland4.png|Dorothy and Jeff File:Anthony'sWorkshopAnimation.png|Anthony's Workshop intro File:Jobs1.png|Anthony's Workshop: Collages File:Jobs2.png|Anthony File:Jobs3.png|Anthony and the kids File:Jobs4.png File:Jobs5.png|Natalie's collage File:Jobs6.png|Natalie, Anthony, and Georgie File:Jobs7.png File:Jobs8.png File:Jobs9.png|Georgie's collage File:Jobs10.png File:Jobs11.png File:Jobs12.png File:Jobs13.png File:Jobs14.png|Matthew's collage File:Jobs15.png|Matthew, Anthony, and Oscar File:Jobs16.png File:Jobs17.png File:Jobs18.png|Oscar's collage File:Jobs19.png File:Jobs20.png|Anthony signing off File:TheKidsWaving-SkyView.png|The kids waving File:We'reDancingwithWagstheDogTVPrologue.png|Anthony and Dorothy File:CameraOne8.png|Joseph on the camera File:We'reDancingwithWagstheDog(2002)1.png|We're Dancing With Wags The Dog File:CameraOne6.png|Dominic on the camera File:We'reDancingwithWagstheDog(2002)2.png|The Wiggles and Wags File:We'reDancingwithWagstheDog(2002)3.png File:We'reDancingwithWagstheDog(2002)4.png File:We'reDancingwithWagstheDog(2002)5.png File:We'reDancingwithWagstheDog(2002)6.png|Dominic, The Wiggles, and Wags File:We'reDancingwithWagstheDog(2002)7.png File:We'reDancingwithWagstheDog(2002)8.png File:We'reDancingwithWagstheDog(2002)9.png File:We'reDancingwithWagstheDog(2002)10.png File:We'reDancingwithWagstheDog(2002)11.png|Wags, Murray, and Greg File:We'reDancingwithWagstheDog(2002)12.png|The Wiggles, Wags, and Captain File:We'reDancingwithWagstheDog(2002)13.png File:We'reDancingwithWagstheDog(2002)14.png File:We'reDancingwithWagstheDog(2002)15.png|Dominic, The Wiggles, Wags, and Captain File:We'reDancingwithWagstheDog(2002)16.png File:We'reDancingwithWagstheDog(2002)17.png File:We'reDancingwithWagstheDog(2002)18.png File:We'reDancingwithWagstheDog(2002)19.png|Murray, Anthony, Greg, and Wags File:We'reDancingwithWagstheDog(2002)20.png|Wags, Murray, Greg, and Captain File:We'reDancingwithWagstheDog(2002)21.png File:We'reDancingwithWagstheDog(2002)22.png File:We'reDancingwithWagstheDog(2002)23.png File:We'reDancingwithWagstheDog(2002)24.png File:Captain'sMagicButtonsAnimation.png|Captain's Magic Buttons File:Jobs21.png File:Jobs22.png|Captain and Anthony File:Jobs23.png File:Jobs24.png File:Jobs25.png|Captain's Magic Buttons: Jobs File:Jobs26.png File:Jobs27.png File:Jobs28.png File:Jobs29.png File:Jobs30.png File:Jobs31.png File:Jobs32.png File:DanceaCachucaTVPrologue.png|Anthony and Dorothy File:DanceaCachuca.jpg|Dance A Cachucha File:DanceaCachuca2.jpg|Dorothy and Wags File:DanceaCachuca3.png|Dorothy's feet File:DanceaCachuca4.png File:DanceaCachuca5.jpg File:DanceaCachuca6.png|Murray and Greg File:DanceaCachuca7.png|Anthony and Jeff File:DanceaCachuca8.jpg File:DanceaCachuca9.png File:DanceaCachuca10.jpg File:DanceaCachuca11.jpg|Dorothy, Henry, and Murray File:DanceaCachuca12.png File:DanceaCachuca13.png File:DanceaCachuca14.png|Henry, Murray, Dorothy, and Wags File:DanceaCachuca15.png File:DanceaCachuca16.png|Henry, Murray, and Greg File:DanceaCachuca17.png File:DanceaCachuca18.png|Anthony, Jeff, and Wags File:DanceaCachuca20.png File:DanceaCachuca21.png File:DanceaCachuca22.png File:DanceaCachuca23.png|Dorothy and Henry File:DanceaCachuca24.jpg|The Opposite Wiggly Group File:WigglyCommunityServiceAnnouncement.png|"And now, a Wiggly Community Service Announcement." File:AskingforDirections1.png|A subway File:AskingforDirections2.png|Dorothy File:AskingforDirections3.png File:AskingforDirections4.png File:AskingforDirections5.png File:AskingforDirections6.png|Community Service Announcement: Asking for Directions File:AskingforDirections7.png|"That way, Dorothy." File:AskingforDirections8.png|Jeff File:MusicWithMurrayAnimation.png|Music With Murray intro File:WatchingTheWaves(episode)45.png|Music With Murray: Trumpets File:WatchingTheWaves(episode)46.png|Dom and Murray File:WatchingTheWaves(episode)47.png|Dom File:WatchingTheWaves(episode)48.png|Murray File:WatchingTheWaves(episode)49.png|Dom playing his trumpet File:WatchingTheWaves(episode)50.png File:WatchingTheWaves(episode)51.png File:WatchingTheWaves(episode)52.png File:WatchingTheWaves(episode)53.png|Dom making a raspberry with his lips File:WatchingTheWaves(episode)54.png|Murray making a raspberry with his lips File:WatchingTheWaves(episode)55.png File:WatchingTheWaves(episode)56.png|Dom making a raspberry on his trumpet mouth piece File:WatchingTheWaves(episode)57.png File:WatchingTheWaves(episode)58.png File:WatchingTheWaves(episode)59.png File:WatchingTheWaves(episode)60.png File:WatchingTheWaves(episode)61.png File:WatchingTheWaves(episode)62.png File:WatchingTheWaves(episode)63.png File:WatchingTheWaves(episode)64.png File:WatchingTheWaves(episode)65.png File:WatchingTheWaves(episode)66.png File:WatchingTheWaves(episode)67.png File:WatchingTheWaves(episode)68.png File:WatchingTheWaves(episode)69.png File:WatchingTheWaves(episode)70.png File:WatchingTheWaves(episode)71.png File:WatchingTheWaves(episode)72.png File:WatchingTheWaves(episode)73.png|Murray holding a trumpet-shaped horn File:WatchingTheWaves(episode)74.png File:WatchingTheWaves(episode)75.png File:WatchingTheWaves(episode)76.png File:WatchingTheWaves(episode)77.png|Dom playing the Trumpeter's Waltz on his trumpet File:WatchingTheWaves(episode)78.png|Murray playing the Trumpeter's Waltz on a horn File:WatchingTheWaves(episode)79.png File:WatchingTheWaves(episode)80.png File:WatchingTheWaves(episode)81.png|Murray signing off File:WatchingTheWaves(episode)82.png File:TabaNaba(2002)1.png|Taba Naba File:TabaNaba(2002)2.png|The Wiggles and the kids File:TabaNaba(2002)3.png|Murray and Greg File:TabaNaba(2002)4.png File:TabaNaba(2002)5.png File:TabaNaba(2002)6.png File:TabaNaba(2002)7.png File:TabaNaba(2002)8.png File:TabaNaba(2002)9.png File:TabaNaba(2002)10.png|Anthony and Jeff File:TabaNaba(2002)11.png File:TabaNaba(2002)12.png File:TabaNaba(2002)13.png File:TabaNaba(2002)14.png|Jeff playing the accordion File:TabaNaba(2002)15.png File:TabaNaba(2002)16.png File:TabaNaba(2002)17.png File:TabaNaba(2002)18.png File:TabaNaba(2002)19.png File:TabaNaba(2002)20.png File:TabaNaba(2002)21.png File:TabaNaba(2002)22.png File:Where'sJeff?Animation.png|Where's Jeff? Animation File:Jobs33.png|"And here's your host, Captain Feathersword. That's me." File:Jobs34.png File:Jobs35.png|Captain Feathersword File:Jobs36.png File:Jobs37.png File:Jobs38.png|Captain and Murray File:Jobs39.png File:Jobs40.png File:Jobs41.png File:Jobs42.png|Jeff sleeping in his bed File:Jobs43.png|Murray File:Jobs44.png File:Jobs45.png File:Jobs46.png File:Jobs47.png File:Jobs48.png File:Jobs49.png File:Jobs50.png File:Jobs51.png File:Jobs52.png File:Jobs53.png|"Wake up, Jeff!" File:Jobs54.png|Jeff waking up File:Jobs55.png|Jeff looking at his watch File:Jobs56.png|"I thought I'd have a little nap File:Jobs57.png|but now look at the time. File:Jobs58.png|I better get back to Network Wiggles." File:Jobs59.png|Jeff getting out from his bed File:Jobs60.png File:Jobs61.png|Captain and Murray signing off File:Jobs62.png File:FanSpiral.png|A fan spiral File:Anthony'sWorkshop1.png|"Let's see what's happening in Anthony's Workshop." File:Anthony'sWorkshop2.png|Anthony, Joseph, and the Wiggly Friends File:Anthony'sWorkshop3.png|Anthony, Joseph, Dominic, and the Wiggly Friends File:Anthony'sWorkshop4.png|Anthony and the Wiggly Friends File:Anthony'sWorkshop5.png|Captain and Henry File:Anthony'sWorkshop6.png|Wags and Dorothy File:Anthony'sWorkshop7.png|Captain painting File:Anthony'sWorkshop8.png File:Anthony'sWorkshop9.png File:Anthony'sWorkshop10.png|Jeff File:Anthony'sWorkshop11.png|Henry, Anthony, and Captain File:Anthony'sWorkshop12.png|"Come on, everybody." File:Anthony'sWorkshop13.png|"Let's make something." File:Anthony'sWorkshop14.png File:Anthony'sWorkshop15.png|Murray and Greg File:Anthony'sWorkshop16.png File:Anthony'sWorkshop17.png File:Anthony'sWorkshop18.png File:Anthony'sWorkshop19.png File:Anthony'sWorkshop20.png|Anthony, The Wiggly Friends, and The Wiggly Dancers File:Anthony'sWorkshop21.png|The Wiggly Dancers and the Wiggly Friends File:Anthony'sWorkshop22.png File:Episode8(22-Minute)endcredits1.png|The end credits File:Episode8(22-Minute)endcredits2.png File:Episode8(22-Minute)endcredits3.png File:Anthony'sWorkshop23.png|"It's a working bee." File:Episode8(22-Minute)endcredits4.png File:Episode8(22-Minute)endcredits5.png File:Episode8(22-Minute)endcredits6.png File:Episode24(22-Minute)endcredits1.png File:Anthony'sWorkshop26.png File:Episode24(22-Minute)endcredits2.png File:Anthony'sWorkshop27.png File:Episode8(22-Minute)endcredits9.png File:Episode8(22-Minute)endcredits10.png File:Episode8(22-Minute)endcredits11.png File:Episode8(22-Minute)endcredits12.png File:Episode8(22-Minute)endcredits13.png|Greg File:Episode8(22-Minute)endcredits14.png File:Anthony'sWorkshop30.png File:Episode8(22-Minute)endcredits15.png File:Episode8(22-Minute)endcredits16.png File:Episode8(22-Minute)endcredits17.png File:Episode8(22-Minute)endcredits18.png File:Episode8(22-Minute)endcredits19.png File:Episode8(22-Minute)endcredits20.png File:Episode22(22-Minute)endcredits9.png|Greg in the credits File:Episode2(22-Minute)endcredits28.png|Jeff in the credits File:Lights,Camera,Action,Wiggles!Closing(Version1)3.png|Murray in epilogue File:Episode2(22-Minute)endcredits30.png|Anthony facing the wrong way File:Episode2(22-Minute)endcredits31.png|Anthony and Murray in the credits File:Episode3(Lights,Camera,Action,Wiggles!)Closing1.png|Dorothy and Captain File:Episode24(22-Minute)endcredits3.png|Dorothy and Captain in the credits File:Episode24(22-Minute)endcredits4.png File:Episode24(22-Minute)endcredits5.png File:Episode3(Lights,Camera,Action,Wiggles!)Closing2.png File:Lights,Camera,Action,Wiggles!TVShowCreditsEndboard-PurpleBackground.png|Endboard of a purple background Category:Galleries Category:Episode Galleries Category:Series 3 Galleries Category:2002 Category:TV Galleries Category:2002 Episode Galleries